Maraudeurs: 2 PoudlardExpress
by Grande Troll
Summary: Sirius Black, sorcier de sang pur, naturellement admis à Poudlard. Sa fierté. Mais toute la famille s'en fou... Comment les idéaux parentaux survivront à la rencontre avec les autres?


Deuxième os sur les maraudeurs point de vu de Sirius.

Les personnages ne sont pas de moi mais de JKR mais bon, vous le savez aussi bien que moi ;)

_**Poudlard-express.**_

Ses parents ne s'étaient pas attardés. Etre au milieu d'une foule de moldus et, pire, être obligé de se faire passer pour eux, s'était au dessus de leur force. Il y avait peu de chose au dessus de force d'un Black et cela en faisait partie. De toute façon, ils étaient pressés. Ils avaient un repas entre sang pur particulièrement important dans trois semaines. Madame devait acheter de nouvelle robe et Monsieur commandait du vin. Ils l'avaient donc laissé devant le train, après une bise rapide et bruyante maternelle et une poignée de main paternelle. Il avait honte de le penser mais il regrettait un départ aussi précipité. Il avait un nœud au ventre. Entrer à Poudlard l'effrayait un peu. Et voir les autres enfants croulaient sous les mamours parentales l'agaça. Pourquoi n'y avait-il que les autres pour être ainsi choyé ?

Il se dirigea d'un pas mal assuré vers le train, chancelant à cause du poids de sa valise. Devant lui, un jeune garçon avait encore plus de mal que lui. Pas étonnant lorsqu'on regardait sa carrure. Il n'avait rien d'un jeune atlète, contrairement à Sirius. Mais Sirius recevait un entrainement physique plus qu'important. Il le suivit.

Ils n'avaient fait que quelques pas quand le garçon se fit bousculer. Il eut un couinement de surprise et failli tomber, sous le regard méprisant de la bande de jeunes qui reprirent leur route. Sirius hésita. La bande lui était connue. Tous étaient des amis de sa famille et il avait même vue sa sœur, Bellatrix. Finalement il décida que la compagnie de ce garçon aussi perdu que lui valait mieux qu'eux tous.

- Ca va ? Tu veux que je t'aide ?

Il regretta aussitôt sa proposition. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes des Black d'aider gratuitement. Il secoua la tête. Il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait, même si ce n'était pas dans les traditions de la famille. Pour ce que ladite famille en avait à faire de toute façon… Son amertume était revenue. Et avec elle une vielle envie de pleurer, un sentiment d'injustice qui ne le quittait pas depuis l'enfance.

- Euh… Je… Je… Oui… Oui je… Veux bien…

T'as eu du mal à la sortir, celle là, plaisanta Sirius, mi moqueur mi taquin.

Le garçon rougit mais préféra ne pas répondre. A eux deux, ils finirent par réussir à porter, ou plutôt tirer, pousser, les valises dans un compartiment vide. A peu près vide. Il n'y avait qu'un garçon, déjà plongé dans un livre. Il était aussi frêle que Sirius était musclé, aussi grand que son compagnon était petit.

- On peut se mettre là ?

Il leva la tête, et paru hésiter, les observant comme un animal surpris par un chien de chasse devant son terrier. Sirius failli faire demi-tour. Visiblement ils étaient tombé sur l'associable et autiste du coin. Alors qu'il allait sortir en s'excusant vaguement, le garçon acquiesça.

- Oui…, et il replongea dans son livre.

Le jeune Black hésita à son tour. Mais ses mains rouges du fait de l'effort décidèrent pour lui et il entra dans le compartiment. Il leur fallu quelques minutes pour ranger toutes les valises. Au bout d'un moment, l'autiste intellectuel associable vint leur passer un coup de main. Et les fascina par sa force. Bientôt leurs bagages furent en place et tous s'installèrent. S'en suivit un long silence. Le train se mit doucement en route. Les yeux fixés sur le paysage qui commençait à défiler, Sirius soupira. Il angoissait.

Depuis toujours il attendait la lettre de Poudlard comme la chose la plus importante de sa vie. Il s'était persuadé qu'il y aurait une fête somptueuse en son honneur. Comme une sorte d'anniversaire. Il deviendrait un vrai sorcier. Mais personne n'avait réagit lorsqu'il l'avait reçu. C'était normal. Il était un Black, il irait étudier à Poudlard. Bien sur on avait hésité avec Drumstang. Dumbledore était un fou, aux idées peut appréciés. Seulement ses parents étaient anglais et fier de l'être. Ils avaient étudié à Poudlard et en gardait un ravissant souvenir. Et toute la famille avait été étudiée dans cette école. Sirius Black ne ferait pas exception. Il était sorcier, et personne ne s'en souciait. C'était normal. Il sera les dents.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain sur un sorcier aux cheveux ébouriffait, visiblement furieux.

Non mais j'y crois _**pas**__ ! _Je me suis fait _**virer **_de _**mon **_dortoir par des _filles !_ Tout ça parce que j'ai dis que j'étais comme dans un harem !

Sirius le regarda un moment stupéfait avant de rire. Le jeune garçon tirait non pas une mais trois valises, et ne cessait de remettre sa paire de lunette sur son nez, d'un geste agacé. Il le regarda un moment avant de pouffer à son tour.

- Bon les gars, je peux venir avec vous ?

- T'es bi ?

- Euh… Pourquoi ?

- Parce que dans mon harem à moi je n'autorise que les bis.

L'autre parut surpris avant de rire avec lui. Ils étaient là, comme deux idiots, à se tordre sur leur banquette, sous le regard étonné du garçon timide. L'autiste intelligent associable, lui, n'avait pas relevé les yeux de son livre.

Sirius aida le nouveau venu à monter ses bagages.

- Pour… Pourquoi… Tu… En as trois ?, haleta-t-il en s'effondrant sur sa banquette, dix bonnes minutes plus tard, le souffle court et les muscles endoloris.

- Je… Ne sais pas… Je crois… Que la robe en plus aux cas où, le chaudron en plus si jamais, les graines pour hiboux dans le cas, les couvertures sait-on jamais, et tout le bordel d'une mère angoissée sont venus à bout d'une valise, et même de deux.

- Mais… Ta mère ne pouvait pas réduire tout ca ?, se marra Sirius.

Même le garçon timide avait fini par rire avec eux. L'autre était resté de marbre. Tout au plus mit-il une seconde de plus à lire sa page.

- Non. C'est une moldue. Et mon père riait trop pour la prévenir qu'il y avait un sort. Ensuite quand elle a fini il n'a pas oser lui dire, elle l'aurait tuer sur place.

Le jeune Black eut un sourire, mais il n'avait plus envi de rire. La mère du garçon était une moldue. On lui avait toujours dis qu'ils leur été inférieur. Pire que des chiens, même. Lui hésitait à se montrer si radical. Il y avait quelques enfants dont d'un des parents étaient moldus dans sa rue, et parfois, lorsqu'il avait un moment de temps libre sans surveillance, il les avait observait. Ils ressemblaient à tous les autres enfants. Et si on exceptait leurs engins étranges, les adultes étaient comme les sorciers. Seulement si ses parents disaient qu'ils étaient inférieurs, alors ils devaient y avoir une part de vérité.

Ton père est donc un sorcier, lui, demanda le timide.

C'était la première fois que Sirius l'entendait parler sans trembler et il en conclu que le nouveau avait le don de mettre les gens à l'aise. Ce qui n'était pas son cas.

- Oui. C'est un sorcier de famille sorcière. Il a eut pas mal de difficulté à le cacher puis à l'expliquer à ma mère. Et vous ?

- Moi mes parents sont sorciers, tous deux d'origine moldu.

- Je suis de sang pur, répliqua Sirius après un instant d'hésitation qu'il avait vite chassé. Il n'y avait aucune honte à venir d'une vielle famille, loin de là. Il se tourna vers l'associable, comme les deux autres. Il fallu un moment à celui-ci pour réaliser que tout les regards étaient braqués sur lui, ou pour accepter de montrer qu'il avait remarqué.

- Mes parents sont sorciers.

- De sang pur ?, demanda Sirius tout en songeant qu'il avait au moins écouté en partie leur discussion, car ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de lui répéter la question. Peut-être était-il moins plongé dans son livre qu'il voulait le faire croire.

- Non.

Il ne semblait pas désirer en parler plus en avant et le jeune sorcier décida de s'en contenter. Mais le binoclard reprit.

Vous vous appelez comment ?, cette fois, il regarda immédiatement l'associable qui parut comprendre qu'on ne le laisserait pas se défiler. Il eut de nouveau un air méfiant et traqué mais fini par souffler.

- Remus Lupin.

Il avait parlé un peu trop vite, comme s'il voulait au plus vite se débarrasser d'eux. Sirius lança un regard au nouveau venu qui se mordit la lèvre. Ils s'observèrent un instant et lurent dans leur yeux le même désir de venir à bout de la carapace de ce garçon bien trop distant.

- Moi c'est Peter. Peter Pettigrow.

- James Potter, sourit le sorcier aux cheveux ébouriffés.

Cette fois c'était à lui de parler. C'était vers lui que se tournait tout les regards. Sauf celui de Remus qui ne lâchait pas sa ligne. Il hésita.

- Sirius.

- Sirius comment ?

- Sirius Sirius.

T'es parents ton donné le même prénom de ton nom de famille ?

Les Lupins ont bien appelé leur fils Remus.

Cette fois le jeune sorcier leva les yeux de son livre. Un instant la panique passa dans son regard doré. Doré. Drôle de couleur. C'était plus un brun, mais un brun ocre. Déjà la peur avait quitté les yeux du garçon pour laisser place à un sourire. Le premier.

- Tu connais un peu la mythologie ?

Sirius se sentit troubler. Et fier. Il jeta un coup d'œil victorieux à James, comme pour lui lancer un « je gagne le premier point » et haussa les épaules.

- Pas beaucoup. J'ai lu quelques histoires un soir où je mettais disputé avec ma famille.

Il s'en souvenait comme si s'était hier. Ses parents l'avaient surpris à discuter avec un jeune moldu. A la suite de quoi il avait été privé de sortie. Par défis, il avait passé toute son après midi du mercredi à lire des légendes moldus à la bibliothèque de l'école, au lieu de réviser. Il avait gagné une mauvaise note, une punition en plus, quelques coups, et une petite culture personnelle. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela puisse lui servir un jour.

Remus acquiesça et se replongea dans son livre.

- Hé !, gronda James, C'est quoi cette histoire ?

- Un… Jeu de mot, répliqua le sorcier, sans quitter sa page des yeux.

- Tu me la raconteras ?

- Demande à Sirius.

- Non. Je voudrais que ce soit toi qui me la raconte.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est _ton _prénom, donc _ton _histoire.

- Ce n'est qu'un prénom. Et je n'aime pas son histoire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Laisse le, coupa Sirius. Il comprenait parfaitement qu'on puisse ne pas vouloir parler de son prénom et nom. Après tout n'avait-il pas caché le sien ?

James soupira.

- Vous êtes pas drôles les gars…

- Retournes voir tes filles si t'es pas content.

- Ah ! Non ! Elles sont trop bêtes !

Les trois garçons pouffèrent bêtement. Trois car encore une fois Remus ne participa pas à l'ambiance générale.

- Timide ou débile ?, chuchota James à l'adresse de Sirius.

- Débile.

- Timide.

- De quoi ?, demanda Peter.

- Il me demandait si je voulais baiser cette nuit ou demain.

- Ah. Moi je préférerais demain soir. Parce qu'on va se coucher tard déjà cette nuit, se sera moins long.

Sirius le regarda un moment, surpris avant de rire joyeusement accompagné par les deux autres. Décidément, même le timide n'était pas si chiant que ça. Même si ses parents étaient des sang-de-bourbe. L'année se révélait être pleine de surprise. Aucune de personne avec qui il était été des sang-purs et ils étaient bien plus drôles, sympathique et agréable de compagnie que ses cousins. Peut-être que le sang ne faisait pas tout. Il secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas penser ça. Si ses parents apprenaient qu'il avait douté encore une fois…

- Sinon, vous voudriez être dans quelle maison ?

- Serdaigle pour Remus je parie, pouffa Sirius.

- Gryffondor pour moi !, fanfaronna James.

- Moi, j'suis sûr que le Choixpeau ne voudra pas de moi…, murmura Peter.

- Mais si ! Il trouvera une maison pour toi !

- Et toi Remus ? Tu voudrais aller où ?, insista James.

- Je te l'ai dis il ira à Serdaigle.

- Je ne sais pas…

- T'as pas de préférences ?

- Non. Je suis content d'aller à Poudlard, peu importe ma maison.

- Il est pas drôle ce mec, ricana Sirius.

- Et toi ?

- Moi ?

- Oui toi ! N'essais pas de te défiler.

- Je ne me défile pas. J'irais à Serpentard.

Les conversations légères cessèrent et tous tournèrent les yeux vers lui sauf Remus, encore une fois. James paraissait horrifié. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant pour quelqu'un qui voulait aller à Serpentard.

- A Serpentard ?

- Ben. Oui. Je suis un sang pur. Je vous l'ai dis.

- Ce n'est pas le sang qui fait le caractère, fit remarquer Remus.

- A Serpentard ?

- Je t'ai dis oui, déjà. Ca te pose un problème ?

Il était agacé par la réaction de James. Allaient-ils devenir ennemis à cause d'une bête discussion sur les maisons de Poudlard ? Et puis de toute façon, qu'est ce que cela pouvait lui faire ? Ils n'étaient pas des sang-purs, ils ne méritaient pas d'être ses compagnons. Il n'aurait même pas dû passer autant de temps avec eux.

- Il n'y a que des mages noirs qui vont à Serpentard, reprit James.

- Dans ce cas, j'irais à Serpentard, lâcha Remus, créant un deuxième trouble dans le compartiment.

- Tu es un mage noir, toi ?

Le jeune sorcier leva les yeux vers eux et les regarda un moment, une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

- Dumbledore pourrait interdire les Serpentards. Ou leur donner une éducation moins poussé, non ? Je veux dire, si tous seront des mages noirs qu'il devra tuer dans quelques années, ça sert à rien de leur apprendre des trucs.

- Ce ne serait pas très populaire…

- Vraiment ? Il y a plus de maisons contre eux que de maisons pour, non ? Il n'y a pas que les Gryffondors à penser comme eux. Il peut y avoir du bons et du mauvais partout. Il y a de bon moldus et des mauvais, de bon sorcier et des mauvais. Et ceux dans toutes les écoles et dans toutes les maisons.

- Tu devrais parler plus souvent, tu dis des trucs intelligents, répliqua James ave un sourire, Tu as raison, il n'y a pas que des mages noirs à Serpentard. Sinon il y aurait beaucoup de mages noirs. Seulement moi je ne voudrais pas aller à Serpentard. Il y a vraiment trop de gens bornés et persuadés que le sang fait tout.

- Le sang est très important, grommela Sirius, un peu déçu que James est réussi à tirer autant de mots de Remus et perturbé par la discussion. On lui avait toujours dis qu'il n'y avait que des gens puissants, dignes d'intérêt, promis à un avenir flamboyant à Serpendard. Mais on ne lui avait jamais parlé des mages noirs et de la mauvaise réputation de la maison.

- Le sang ! Pff ! Ca veut dire quoi, ça ! On est tous humain ! Le sang à rien à voir… Si la Magie était dans le sang, il n'y aurait pas de sorcier chez les moldus et de cracmols chez les sorciers.

- Ils sont des erreurs !

- N'importe quoi, Sirius ! On a de la chance par rapport aux moldus parce qu'on a de la magie. N'empêche que eux aussi ils ont de la chance. Nous on a pas inventé les voitures, les avions, les appareils électriques.

- Ca sert à rien…

- Si. Ca sert. Regarde nous, regardes-toi ! Ca fait des années que tu attends impatiemment de pouvoir faire de la magie. Parce que tu sais bien que sans elle tu es totalement dépendant de tes parents ! Mais les moldus, eux, ils vivent sans, et ils vivent aussi bien que nous sans. Mes cousines sont moldus, et quand elles veulent aller quelque part vite fait, elles ont leur vélo. Alors que nous on doit demander pour transplaner, ou prendre un portoloin.

- On se fatigue moins…

- Mais on est dépendant. Et tu sais quoi ? Moi je pense que les sorciers enfants de moldus ont de la chance, Ils ont les deux mondes. Et qu'eux ils peuvent passer de l'un à l'autre sans problème. Eux ils peuvent faire de la magie et du vélo. Et les sorciers ils savent même pas vivre dans le monde moldu! Même moi je sais même pas faire du vélo!

Sirius ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas envi de continuer le débat. C'était une discussion beaucoup trop intelligente pour des enfants de leur âge. Mais c'était aussi la preuve qu'ils grandissaient. James et Remus était capable de réfléchir, de discuter, de douter, de donner des arguments. Quels arguments avait-il lui ? Il était un sang-purs, donc il irait à Serpentard. Il était un sang-purs, donc il était meilleur. N'était-ce pas un raisonnement pauvre par rapport à ses camarades ?

Peut-être. Mais maintenant il était à Poudlard. Et il allait pouvoir se faire ses propres opinions, loin de l'influence familiale. Il n'avait jamais rien eu pour lui. Il avait toujours été le fils Black. Cela pouvait changer. Il frissonna en regardant ses camarades. Et s'il apprenait qu'il avait eu tord ? Que sa famille était dans l'erreur ? C'était angoissant, vertigineux… Et excitant. C'était la liberté et pour la première fois ce mot prenait un vrai sens pour lui.

--

Bon je sais pas trop quoi en penser, j'ai peur de les avoir fait trop "mature" (dur de se souvenir comment on pense à onze ans )


End file.
